emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Caileigh
Statistics Name: Caileigh Aisling Cannon Race: Human Sex: Female Age: 28 Class: Mage Guild: Farstriders Professions Caileigh spends her little free time practicing her stitches and sewing various garments. She's also become enthralled with picking different flowers and herbs. Current Home Caileigh spends most of her nights in the Farstriders' house in Stormwind City or curled up next to a certain night elf in Thelsamar. Physical Description Caileigh is a bit tall for a human female, standing at 5'9" with a slender yet curvy frame. As of lately, her blue eyes seem more tired than before, her naturally-fair skin reaching a new level of pale. While she doesn't speak of it, a medical condition has her weakened considerably. Her clothes are well-fitting and custom-made by her own hands. A small hoop pierces her nose and, despite the tiredness of her gaze, a slight smile almost always graces her face. Her hair, a thick mane of fiery tressels, is pulled away from her face (save a few stubborn strands) and hangs below her shoulderblades. When let down, her hair frames her face in soft waves, accenting her eyes and soft facial features in a way that is almost captivating. However, she only lets her hair down for that certain elf. Personality Caileigh goes out of her way to befriend people. While she may initially seem shy, she is simply taking in her surroundings before delving into them. She laughs easily and often, hence the delicate smile lines around her mouth. She devotes her entire self to her friends and family in the Farstriders. She is quite a bookworm when it comes to her magical studies; she can often be found with her mentor, Jennea Cannon, in Stormwind's Mage Tower, poring over books and scrolls for hours at end. She attempts to find beauty in all that she sees, which may explain her dislike for the Outlands. Goals and motivators Once upon a time, Caileigh had dreams of living peacefully in a cabin in Elwynn. All that has changed, of course, so she settles for training in her magical studies, particularly frost, and devoting herself to those she loves. Caileigh has very mixed emotions when it comes to the war. While she abhors the Black Dragonflight and Burning Crusade for what they have done to the world, she is hesitant to fight the Horde and will only engage in battle if it is a life or death decision. A typical quote "A time will come when it will be alright." History Caileigh's past is unknown to most of her friends. In fact, it's still a bit shady even to her. She and her younger brother were raised in Elwynn Forest by her parents. When Caileigh was seven, she was sent to hide with her brother in the cellar. That was the last time she saw her family. She was raised by an archmage named Karronde and, after his death, sent to train in Stormwind City. The only memories she has of her past come to her in dreams. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage